Questioning Authority
by eebzie
Summary: Clarissa Fray may not be a world-renowned detective, but she's got the wits and she's got the brain. But what is it that Clary doesn't have? The murderer, that's what. Jace Wayland is the prime suspect but he knows he's innocent. The question is, how far will he go to just prove his innocence?


Chapter 1 - Forced Into This

"Clarissa, you are taking this job and it's not an option." Valentine Morgenstern spoke in her ear slightly angered as they walked through 57th Street. The hustle and bustle of New York was at a loss to Clary and her father as they were still arguing about the meeting before.

She still remembered every single detail from the moment she walked into the prestigous halls of The Institute- the glossy marble floors were covered by plush white carpet and encased in lightly aged stone walls and towering stone pillars. She remembered how the secretary of the office was busy typing on her keyboard with her shiny, hot pink manicure making the most obnoxious noise in the room. She remembered how Aline Penhallow - as it had said on her polished name plate sitting upon her semicircle mohagany desk- the secretary had long, sleek black hair and was extremely young- about Clary's age- and was absolutely beautiful.

She also remembered the fact Aline paid no attention to Clary and Valentine even though they were the only people in the room.

Valentine then cleared his throat in an impolite and loud manner.

The young lady then stiffened and sighed but shifted her eyes towards them anyway. One look at them and her dark eyes widened and she turned her hold body towards them, straightening up. Her clearly made-up face had brightened into a fake smile, her deep red lips stretching across her pearly white teeth.

"Mr. Morgenstern and Ms. Fray, it's such a pleasure to see you." Aline seemed to have noticed who they were and stretched out her manicured hand. "Mr. Lightwood will be ecstatic that you've arrived! Just let me tell him that you've arrived and I'll send you on your way." Aline batted her eyes at Valentine, clearly trying to desperately get his attention.

Valentine shook her hand quickly and sat down on the without saying anything. Clary silently sighed shaking her head at her father's rude display of disatisfaction and shook Aline's hand as a way of an apology for her father's actions and sat down next to Valentine. Aline looked slightly disappointed at Valentine's quick withdrawal but recovered and was trying to frantically contact her boss.

"So, what do you think Mr. Lightwood wanted to talk to us about?" Clary asked her father taking a look at her chewed-up, bitten-to-the-bone nails while trying to make small talk. Valentine may have looked calm on the outside but his daughter knew him better and she could tell he was slightly shaken. Slightly. He replied with a casual, "I'm not sure, but it better not be about-"

"Mr. Lightwood would now like to see you." The dark haired secretary's voice bounced off of the stone walls of the foyer. Valentine stood up straightening his crisp worksuit and walked briskly towards the elevator at the end of the hallway with Clarissa following behind. She smoothed her hands over her dark blazer and pencil skirt. She was clothed in a loose, scarf-neck, sleeve-less blouse. It was somewhat difficult for her to walk in the tall unmistakable black-red Christian Louboutin stiletto pumps but she was dressed to impress that day. She didn't know what the meeting was for, but she knew she had to look good because Clary knew about The Institute. She knew that you would most likely get kicked out of its notable walls just for dressing a certain way. She knew that there were only seven floors to The Institute as it was ages old and she also knew that they were going to the top floor.

As Valentine passed the secretary's desk, he spoke in quick but clearly menacing voice when he said, "Miss Penhallow, I'll let your boss now how we've been treated." The girl's face blanched just as Clary was passing by. Clary felt bad for the girl, but not for too long as she was whisked off into the elevator by her father trying to scurry her along and another feeling swept over her.

Anxiousness.

To find out what she was here for.

To find out why her father had been called out, too.

To get the meeting over with.

**A/N: So, school's starting next week for me here in Canada. I'm going to high school this year and I won't post to often. I'll try to post when I can, and my goal is **_**at least **_**once a month.**

**This is also just a test chapter to see if anyone is actually interested in this story.**

**Originally, I wasn't gonna post this until I had at least 3 chapters ready, but to heck with that! :)**

_**PM me if you notice any mistakes that I didn't!**_

**Review, please?**

**(8.29.2012)**

**Gabz :)**


End file.
